Takashi Yamaguchi
Takashi Yamaguchi (山口 崇, Yamaguchi Takashi) is an intellectual individual who was also the student school council president for two years in a row. He was the leader of his own group before meeting Akira Sengoku and had effectively created a small base before meeting with Akira's Group. Appearance Takashi has messy brown hair with black eyebrows and small eyes. He is usually seen with his white brimmed spectacles and usually wears the basic male school uniform. Takashi's uniform consists of his white-long sleeved top without the jacket and long dark blue pants with white sneakers. Also, he does wear often his blue jacket buttoned up completely. Personality Takashi has a more logical and bold character. He isn't afraid to show his emotions when need be and is often brave as seen when he decides to take up the role as the group leader. He seems to be confident in his own leading abilities, yet isn't embarrassed to relinquish his position when need be. He has shown to be an exceptional leader and in reality, was the first group to create a base intended to be for everyone. Takashi takes his role fairly seriously and thanks to his knowledge he can plan out effective working systems for everyone. He is often seen like Shirou Mariya to suggest more serious or deadlier plans whilst obtaining a higher chance of survival through the use of self-sacrifice, for example. Even so, he is still a kind and genuinely nice person considering he only took the position as leader to help the other people who couldn't or wouldn't within the group and often represents them. History Before arriving on the island, during his school time he had been the student council president for two years in a row and had also been working closely with Shizuka Hatsuse within the student council the most recent year. Chronology School arc Takashi was standing on top of a tree to welcome Akira's Group. Once they were inside Takashi gave them a tour around the School Camp. Inside the camp there are 23 students and 2 teachers. Out of nowhere Takashi requested Akira Sengoku to help them to build a school country. Akira's Group were stunned by the request. Takashi's gazed at each member of Akira's Group and saw a unique bunch of people. Akira introduced Takashi to his group. Takashi asked Sanae Kashiwagi to take care of Kanako Oomori's wound. Akira wanted to know more about the school country. Before Takashi answered Akira's question, he requested the teachers' presence. Takashi told Akira's Group the story about the second night with the Andrewsarchus and the Megatherium Americanum. They were forced to leave the Plane and headed into the jungle. Then one night they were attacked by another animal. Each night it killed one person and they were at their limits. Their teachers Kawai and Fujimoto suggested to build a school here. Takashi explained the function of a school and the duties of each student. Kako Tsuji brought their new flag to Takashi. The flag was risen by Ryouichi Suzuki by the center tree. Takashi named the new flag 3-6. It means a new class with all the other classes combined. Takashi, Kawai and Fujimoto watched as Akira's Group members slowly adjusted to their tasks. Takashi found Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa vandalism their new flag. Akira came by and asked him what did she do something wrong? Takashi showed Akira the flag. Miina intended to destroy the entire place. Takashi's Group watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Takashi suggested he left camp because of his act yesterday. Akira got mad and pissed at Takashi. Luckly Kawai and Fujimoto stopped Akira before he can act. Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. Takashi tried to stop him, but Akira pushed him away. Akira wanted to destroy the camp. He was sick of the rules and he intended to follow his own rules. Takashi wanted a place for everyone to stay and live peacefully. Akira reminded him about Miina's life. He was almost killed by a group of Canis Dirus. Akira suspected Takashi has something to do with Miina's disappearance. Takashi confessed he wanted to complete the school because he's the leader and he was scared. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto ran into the jungle. Takashi was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takashi had gathered everyone for Akira. He planned to explore the area around the camp. Everyone wanted to join the first group. Takashi had to calm the crowd down before it got out of hands. Akira used branches to pick his members. In the end Takashi, Rion Akagami, Ryouichi and Kazuma joined Akira in the party. They waved goodbye to everyone. Takashi mapped out the surrounding jungle until they reached the edge. They came across a rocky cliff area. Akira saw someone deep inside the rocky area. They went to investigate. Behind the big rock they encountered a bandage man called Tooru Rinzai. Rei Ooguro and Kotomi Kawana were pleased to meet them. They requested the Exploration Party to help them. Their belongings got stolen by a wild dog. Along the way Rei explained Tooru's injury to everyone. Takashi and Suzuki recalled Arctodus Simus attacked their friends. After walking for a while Takashi asked Ryouichi what he thinks about this? Ryouichi didn't mind the detour. His eyes were set on Rei and Kotomi. Takashi reminded him about his girlfriend Sanae. Ryouichi wasn't meant to be tied on one woman. They tracked down their belongings. Hiding behind the rocks they approached it slowly. Soon they discovered they enter a trap made by a pack of Canis Dirus. Takashi recalled Shirou describes them as dire wolves and they are extremely aggressive. A group of Arctodus Simus came into the scene. Takashi and Ryouichi immediately recognised it as their attacker animal. The Canis Diruses and Arctodus Simuses were fighting each other and Exploration Party #1 was in the middle of it. Rion suggested they hide inside a crevice. Everyone headed inside and Akira, Kotomi and Rei were still outside. Takashi and the others yelled Akira´s name as he sprint into the crevice. Arctodus couldn´t reach inside and so it left. After a while Akira, Kazuma and Takashi took a peek on the outside. The animals were on a standoff. The party had some time to rest and think about a new plan. Inside the party there was a heated discussion between Kotomi and Rion. Takashi broke the fight and warned them about the danger from outside. He suggested they should leave while it is raining. They headed out and watched out for other crevices and the animals. Takashi told the group about bear's eyesight. The group heard Rion's scream from behind and saw a trio of Artodus Simus. Akira left the group to find Rion. Takashi noticed something and turned to see an Artodus Simus looking at him. The group started to ran away from it. Takashi damned himself for his failed plan. The group avoid the bear's attack each time. Then Takashi noticed something about the bear's long arms and legs. He figured out how the bear manages to appear behind them all of a sudden. The group was at the mercy of the bears. The direwolves came and attacked the bears. Amidst the wolf pack they noticed a pregnant wolf. It reminded Takashi about "Lobo the King" story. It is about a large and intelligent wolf, who was a leader of a pack of wolves. He evaded all mantraps and challenged the humans at any ground. In the end he was captured due to his mate and chose to starve to death. The group found Akira, Ryouichi and Rion in the crevice and they decided they will not give up on the fight. Takashi found an escape route and another bear's weaknesses. Before they leave, Takashi suggested to split into two group to escape. At least one group will be able to escape, while the other group becomes the sacrifice. Kotomi formed her group of Akira, Kazuma, Takashi and herself and the remaining members formed another group. Akira overruled it, but Takashi merely suggested that and put their fate on Akira. An Artodus Simus caught Akira and pulled him out of the crevice. Takashi and the other didn't have any plan to rescue their plan. Akira hit the bear's nose with a rock. Takashi didn't understand the impact of the rock can hurt the bear. Slowly Takashi recognised the weakest spot of the bear. The wolves started to hit the bears' noses too. Kotomi was hit by a rock. Takashi suggested a rock come flying at them. They climbed back to the crevice to rest. They stayed inside during the night. Ryouichi listened as Takashi tells a story about 'The Winnipeg Wolf'. For their rescue Takashi dubbed the alpha wolf Ernest. Everyone agreed to it. Tooru and Rei returned back empty handled. Takashi tried to tone Ryouichi down when he thought Tooru a bit like a zombie. Akira finally had some idea about their country and Takashi asked him if he receives some kind of clue. The next morning Takashi and the others got woken up by Ernest's howl. Takashi asked Rei if she's seen Akira and Kotomi around. Ernest dropped Rei's stuff down the crevice. They decided to chase after Ernest. Takashi speculated Ernest may lure them out on purpose. After a while they found Akira and Kotomi lying on the ground. Kotomi was found dead. Takashi was shocked to hear that. He speculated they fell from a cliff. With no resources around Takashi told the group to make a Stretcher for Akira. They buried Kotomi before heading back to camp. On their way back to camp, Takashi wondered what will they do if they lose Akira. At the fence Takashi noticed everyone worked hard these two days. Yuki Sakuma led Takashi to a tent. Takashi sat inside Akira's tent waiting for Akira to recover. Luckly Akira woke up and everyone was glad about it. Argentavis arc Takashi, Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou and other guy were working at the fence when Akira, Rion and Shirou came by. He asked Akira if he need to rest more. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi and flew away. Takashi listened as Shirou explains what kind of bird is an Argentavis. Everyone brainstormed what to do. Takashi suggested they move by night. Shirou wasn't sure about that idea. They set up a pairing group of two. Takashi overheard Kazuma wants to pair with Kanako. He walked to Kanako and told her that. In the end Takashi paired with Shirou and Mirei Hanamura. The Argentavis came by with a group and started attacking people. Takashi and Shirou noticed people starts to panic everywhere. During the attack Takashi, Shirou and Mirei heard a whistle. The Argentavises gathered near Akira's position. After watching Akira's sacrifice, Takashi and the others gathered their courage and counterattacked the birds. At night Takashi reported their status to Akira. Shimazu was the only one who died by the attack. The next day they found Matsushita, Ken Tanaka and Murata dead during their duties. Takashi was shocked when Shirou suggested they need to search their dead bodies for clues. Yuki and Takashi were assigned for the job, but they didn't find any anything strange. The group reconvened again when Takao Sugimasa died inside Miina's tent. Takashi was determined to find the cause of the recent death. But they couldn't find anything on Takao's body. Takashi and the others were ordered by Shirou to head into the river. Shirou asked everyone to wash their body very clean. It turned out the Ancient Ticks were the cause of the recent deaths. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Takashi suggested they dive underwater. But Shirou disagreed it. After seeing Akira hit an Argentavis on the chest, Takashi was stunned by its reaction. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. Takashi visited a tent and found a tick at Kako Tsuji's stocking. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Sakuma came in and asked them to join Akira outside of the camp. Takashi and the others rushed to Akira and asked him why he wants to burn the camp down. Akira wanted to prevent other victims falling by the ticks. Takashi was stunned by Akira's preventive solution. Sanae, Ryouichi and Takashi lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Takashi gave Akira a compliment for saving their lives. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Takashi has a lot of charisma considering he easily got a large group to follow his plan to create a school within their situation, and was also voted the school president for two years within a row. Takashi has also shown to be extremely knowledgeable, easily creating plans out of the situations their in depending on the terrain, situation and animal themselves. He has shown to display knowledge on showing a lot of understanding on specific animals that he states he learnt from NHK a japanese broadcasting corporation. Quotes *(To Akira Sengoku ) "...Now I'm not sure where I should start, thanks to that outrageous speech of yours. Even if it's tough, everyone would laugh, or something... even if it hurts, everyone would try their hardest, or something... You really think you can build a country like that? As expected from Akira, you're such an idiot... But, I lost to you. In a world where even teachers could betray us so easily... we'd be better off trusting someone stupidly honest like you... Hey, Akira, we have a request! Let the 23 of us join you!!" *(To Akira Sengoku ) "B-But that doesn't mean you have to destroy everything! This 'school' is a place for everyone! A place for everyone to stay and live peacefully!" *(To the exploration group) "Hey! Enough! This is no time for bickering!" *(To Akira Sengoku ) "Well I thought you'd say that! It was just a suggestion. You're our leader... do what you want. Especially since everyone seems to be with you..." '' *(To Akira Sengoku ) ''"'Why'...? You've got to be kidding me, Akira... Don't think you can always do whatever you want just because you're our leader! We're something like family, right?! We're supposed to stick together..." Trivia *Based on chapter 54, he seems to have a crush on Yuki Sakuma. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group